The Tainted Kazama Name
by Charlie.clarke98
Summary: Jin Kazama has tainted the Kazama name and Asuka isn't happy about it. All Lili wants is to live a peaceful life with Asuka, but with war becoming a looming threat to Japan, things might not turn out as planned. Contains Asuka x Lili yuri
1. Introductory Chapter

**Hello everyone. This fic is a change of tone but I really want to write it, so here you are!**

"And how are things? I see... I appreciate you gathering information at a time like this. Ahahahaha, oh really? We will discuss that later after analysis. Yes, see you soon." A man wearing a long, black, leather jacket along with a black shirt, black slacks and black shoes, hung up the phone. He walked over to his desk and gazed out of the giant windows that were in place as opposed to a wall. He is at the top of the tallest building in Tokyo, which gave him an amazing view of the city, which was even more amazing at night. This man is none other than Jin Kazama, owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin had debated changing the name to the Kazama Zaibatsu, but then he realised that nobody would take him seriously if his ego was that big.

*knock knock*

"Come in." says Jin.

In walked a beautiful, blonde woman. Her name is Nina Williams, secretery of Jin Kazama. Nina was wearing jet black motorcycle clothes which showed off her beautiful breasts.

"Well done for getting back so quickly."

"Well, when you're as good on a bike as I am, it isn't that difficult to drive top speed without crashing."

A grin appeared on Jin's face. "I suppose not. Anyway, enough chit-chat, we need to analyse the information you gathered about G-Corp."

_Osaka, Japan_

"HA! HIY! HAAAAAHHHH!" A brunette woman wearing a light blue jacket, light blue short-shorts and blue boots, almost knocked out a man of around the same age as her. This woman is Asuka Kazama, cousin of Jin Kazama. Asuka and Jin may be cousins, but that doesn't mean that they have ever had any form of contact.

"That was amazing, Asuka!" A blonde woman the same age as Asuka cheered in excitement as Asuka on her sparring match. She was wearing a white Victorian-style dress which cut off at the top of her thigh (exposing her beautiful, long legs), white boots and a red and black ascot tie. This woman is Emilie de Rochefort (more commonly known as "Lili"), Asuka's best friend and daughter of the rich owner of Rochefort Enterprises. Lili is lesbian and is very attracted to Asuka, however, Asuka is not lesbian, therefore not attracted to Lili.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that impressive. I should'nt have gone so rough on him, it is only his second week at the dojo." Asuka said as she walked over to Lili as she wiped sweat off of her forehead.

"Asuka, you're sweating! Let me help you." Lili sat Asuka down and dabbed Asuka's forehead with a towel to remove the sweat.

"Lili, you're too kind. Are you hitting on me again?" Asuka wanted to giggle.

"Let's just say that I wouldn't be doing this to someone else."

The two girls giggled together. Asuka didn't mind that Lili had a big attraction towards her, infact, she kind of liked it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Lili kissed Asuka on the lips.

"Mmmm... Strawberries..." Asuka jokingly said as she referenced what flavour lipstick Lili was wearing.

"Well done." Lili smiled.

"Shall we go home?" Asuka asked. (Asuka and Lili lived in the same flat)

"Yup."

_Asuka and Lili's flat_

"Ah, finally home." Asuka let out a sigh of exhaustion. "All I want to do is relax and watch TV."

"I think you should take a shower first." Lili smiled.

"You're right. Find a good film on TV for us to watch."

"Sounds good."

Lili walked into her and Asuka's bedroom, got under the cover of their double bed and turned on the TV. Lili knew exactly what she wanted to watch.

_20 minutes later_

"Find anything good?" Asuka walked into their bedroom wearing only her underwear, which amazes Lili every time.

"Uhhhh... Yeah, yeah I did."

"What's that?" Asuka got under the cover and looked at the TV screen, confused.

"It's a romance film, supposedly it's really good."

"Sure, why not."

_1 hour later_

_"I love you" _Two characters on screen kissed each other on screen. Lili snuggled up to Asuka as this happened, not only because Lili and Asuka were both in their underwear.


	2. The Invitation

_Mishima Zaibatsu, Tokyo, Japan_

"I see... G-Corp are really beefing up their army. According to your intel, they're recruiting a massive amount of soldiers by the day... Any idea what they're up to?" Jin managed to stay calm.

"My best guess is war." Nina replies.

"What does Kazuya want? Money? Power?"

"No. I think that Kazuya wishes only for your death, since he already killed Heihachi last year."

"I still don't believe that the old man is really dead, but it is best to focus on the task at hand. You think he'll raid the Mishima Zaibatsu?"

"It's a possibility."

Jin stood up and looked out the window.

_"If Kazuya just wants me dead, then why won't he fight me one-on-one? Kazuya has never doubted his own power... What is he planning?"_

"Sir? Sir?" Nina's voice faded in.

"Yes?"

"Can we discuss a pay rise now?" Nina smiled.

"Ugh... Fine. What was it? A 20% increase?"

"Yes."

"Sure, whatever." Jin sighed.

Nina let Jin be by leaving his office.

_G-Corporation, Japan_

"Why did we let that bitch Nina listen in on us? You do realise that she recorded our conversation, right?" An angry and confused Anna questioned Kazuya's decision.

"Nina will inform Jin about our conversation. If there's one thing I know about Jin, it's that he is still a child. He may act tough and grown up on the outside, but he will be too occupied with this information and what we plan to do to do anything that will get in our way." Kazuya put on a devious grin while explaining his plan to Anna.

Anna sighed. "Your logic confuses me."

Kazuya laughed.

Kazuya's selected outfit is a purple shirt, a black waistcoat, black slacks and black shoes. Anna's outfit is her typical red dress and black tights with a Chinese theme.

_The next day_

_Asuka and Lili's flat, Osaka, Japan_

Lili woke up and let out a big yawn. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and read the time out loud.

"9:24 AM..."

Asuka had to be at the dojo in 2 hours, so Lili thought it would be best to wake her up, but Asuka looked so adorable when she was asleep that she debated in doing so. Lili looked out of the window next to their bed and looked down at the empty street below. Asuka and Lili lived in a flat on the eigth floor of their building, so they got a fairly good view of their surroundings just by looking out of a window in their flat.

"Asuka, wake up." Lili said in a gentle voice. "Asuka, it's time to get up." Still no response. Lili decided to make some breakfast and try to wake Asuka up once she'd finished. Still in her underwear, Lili got out of bed, walked into the kitchen and made a start on breakfast. This is what Lili wants for the rest of her life. Her life is perfect (with the exception of Asuka not being her girlfriend). She may not be Asuka's girlfriend but she is her best friend, which is enough for her.

_20 minutes later_

Lili had finished making a big breakfast for Asuka and put it all on a tray. Lili walked into their bedroom and managed to wake Asuka up.

"Asuka, I made you breakfast." Lili told Asuka in a gentle voice.

Asuka woke up to see Lili in her underwear, holding a tray of food.

"Thank you." Asuka thanked Lili in a happy, grateful voice and accepted the tray of food. "What time is it?"

"About quarter-to-ten."

"Ah, that's good."

Lili kissed Asuka on the cheek and put on her white dressing gown.

Asuka thought about her new life with Lili and how great it is. She's living in her hometown with her best friend, who does hit on her a bit, but is still very sweet.

"Lili... You're so sweet."

Lili heard Asuka get out of bed and then turn the shower on. Every time Asuka took a shower, Lili had to fight the temptation to watch her, somehow she hadn't given in yet, but she was sure that she wouldn't be able to fight the temptation forever. Lili often played with herself while thinking about Asuka, she hopes that one day, her fantasies will become reality.

_G-Corporation, Japan_

Anna thought about Nina, more specifically, her hatred towards her. Nina was always her father's favourite daughter. This infuriated Anna every time she remembered. Nina was the favourite, and she knew it. Anna remembered how Nina would always pick on Anna just because she could.

"That bitch! I'll kill her!" Anna screamed as she punched a wall.

_Mishima Zaibatsu, Tokyo, Japan_

Nina had just heard some news that she had to tell Jin: Jin had been invited to a certain event.

*knock knock* Nina knocked on Jin's office door.

"Come in." Jin gave the knocker permission to enter.

Nina walked into Jin's office with a strange look on her face.

"Nina? What is it?" Jin sat down at his desk.

"I have some strange news for you."

Jin looked confused. "Strange?"

"Yes. As you know, Heihachi is dead. What you didn't know is that the Mishima and Kazama family have been discussing a funeral for Heihachi for quite some time."

"A funeral? Why would we give Heihachi a funeral?"

"It has taken a long time to come to this decision, but the two families have decided that although he was... Heihachi Mishima... Heihachi was still a human being and a member of the family. You have been invited to his funeral. Do you accept the invitation?"

"..." Jin looked at the floor. "Heihachi's funeral... I'm invited... I tried to kill him."

"You did, but he also tried to kill you. The family don't blame you for defending yourself."

"Then that means that Kazuya..."

"Wrong. Kazuya is not invited to the funeral."

"Why not?"

"The family aren't stupid. They know that only one of you can attend since you two will try to kill each other if you are in each other's company."

"Why was I invited and not Kazuya?"

"Simple. Kazuya killed him."

Jin tapped on his desk as he made his decision. "Ok... I'll go. I'm sure that some members of the Kazama family would like me to answer some of their questions."

_Kazama family dojo, Osaka, Japan_

"Yay Asuka! Another great match!" Lili jumped up and down in excitement.

Asuka walked over to Lili. "Lili, I have some news."

"News?"

"Yes. I have received an invitation to Heihachi Mishima's funeral."

"WHAAAAAA-" Lili screamed in absolute shock

"I know, I know. I'm going. Jin Kazama has also been invited... I have some questions for him."

"I see..."

"I've already asked if I can bring you along, they said that's fine."

"Really? How come?"

"I told them that I'm upset about his death and I need you to help comfort me."

"You're a sly one. Sure, I'll go with you." Lili smiled. "Why do you want me there, by the way?"

"Who else am I supposed to talk to?" Asuka giggled.

Lili scanned Asuka. "Asuka, are you taller than me?"

Asuka smiled. "I think so."

"Nice, I like tall girls." Lili said in a seductive voice.

The two girls laughed together.


	3. Preparation Day

_**G-Corporation, Japan**_

_"Just one left... Jin Kazama... With you out of the way, I will have the complete Devil Gene. Hopefully you will prove more entertaining than he was."_

_**Honmaru, Japan**_

_**One year ago**_

"Father... You came."

"Kazuya... I'm not the type to run away... You know that, don't you?"

"Yes."

Heihachi turned around to face his son. Heihachi was wearing his black karate attire, Kazuya was wearing his usual fighting attire also.

"Kazuya... This is the end. One will live, one will die. You know that, don't you?"

Kazuya breathed heavily. "Yes."

"My son... Show me what you've got!"

Heihachi and Kazuya charged at each other. Fists collided and resulted in what felt like a small earthquake. Heihachi head butted Kazuya only to recieve Kazuya's trademark Wind God Fist in return.

_"My boy is indeed powerful. I musn't let my guard down."_

To the untrained eye, this looked like a mere brawl, but the reality of it was a beautiful martial arts display between father and son.

Kazuya punched Heihachi square in the jaw, Heihachi spat out blood as a result.

"Hahahahahaha! This is why I love to fight!" Heihachi roared.

Kazuya took this opportunity to deliver a powerful blow, but Heihachi anticipated his son's action and counter-attacked by delivering a charging knee to Kazuya's chin, knocking Kazuya to the floor. Heihachi mounted Kazuya and delivered blow afer blow. Kazuya grabbed his father's fists and head butted him. Heihachi stood up and let his son stand up.

"KAZUYAAAAAAAAA!"

"FATHEEEEEERRRRR!"

The pair charger at each other once more. This time, both punches met their mark. Frozen in place, Kazuya and Heihachi hung in there as long as they could, but Heihachi could not stand... Heihachi fell face first on to the hard floor beneath him.

Kazuya crouched and lifted his father's head.

"Kazuya... You truly are my son... I am so... Proud of you..." Heihachi graspped Kazuya's hand.

"Father..." Kazuya began to cry. The sight of his dying father was much more damaging than he had expected.

_**G-Corporation, Japan**_

_**Present day**_

"I don't remember all of the events of our fight, but I know that it was glorious."

_**Asuka and Lili's flat, Osaka, Japan**_

"Lili, we really need a new sofa. This one's falling apart!" Asuka giggled.

"Okay, okay. We'll get the money, somehow." Lili sighed.

"We could just ask your dad for some money."

"No. I already told you that my past life is behind me. This is a new chapter of my life. What's the point of a new chapter if it's the same as the past chapter?"

"Wow, I didn't know you were a philosipher."

Lili giggled.

"There's something I've always wanted to ask you, Lili."

"What's that?"

"Why are you so insistent on living like me? When we decided to move in together, why didn't you buy a mansion or something else that's fancy?"

Lili sighed. "I don't want to be that rich girl... That spoilt girl who everyone is envious of. I didn't like living like that... I like living a simple life. It makes every moment better."

Asuka smiled. "You'll make a girl really happy someday." Asuka kissed Lili on the cheek. Lili blushed.

"Asuka, shouldn't we go out and get the funeral suits?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

_**Town centre, Osaka, Japan**_

"How about this one, Asuka?"

Lili walked out of the dressing room wearing a standard, black dress and high heels.

"Looks great." Asuka smiled.

_5 minutes later_

"What do you think about this, Lili?"

Asuka walked out of the dressing room wearing a black, V-neck dress. Lili was left shocked.

"You look... Beautiful."

Asuka giggled. "You think so?"

"Of course, my dear." Lili smiled back.

_**Outside Mishima Zaibatsu, Tokyo, Japan**_

Cameras flashed and TV cameras filmed as Jin Kazama gave a speech about his grandfather's upcoming funeral.

"There will be no flash photography at my grandfather's funeral, nor will there be any TV cameras. This funeral is a family matter. Anybody caught filming or taking photos of the event will be dealt with personally."

Jin walked into the Mishima Zaibatsu building, escaping the media mob. "Restless bunch..."

"Get used to it, Jin." Nina smiled.

"Nina, I was about to look for you."

"Why?"

"I want you to take care of the Mishima Zaibatsu while I'm away."

"Of course."

"Kazuya may take this opportunity to ambush me, or worse, every employee of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Do not let any outsiders in tomorrow, no matter what they say they want. The Mishima Zaibatsu is closed all day tomorrow, understand?"

"Understood."


	4. The Promise

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support! I honestly didn't think that this story would pick up this amount of steam in so little time. I haven't even gotten started yet, there is much more to come ^_^**

**P.S. I am aware that this chapter only focused on the lives of Lili and Asuka.**

_**Asuka and Lili's flat, Osaka, Japan**_

Asuka approached Lili, who was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Lili, I've got to go to that stupid meeting with the rest of the Kazama family now."

The Kazama family had called for a meeting regarding how to behave around Jin Kazama. This was an exclusive meeting which only Kazama's were allowed to attend (except Jin) because "What happens to non-Kazama guests is none of our business."

"Aww, really? Ok, cya later." Lili got up and gave Asuka a hug. "Don't forget to text me to let me know that you got there safely."

"Yes Mum." Asuka said sarcastically. Asuka left their flat Lili resumed watching TV.

"Hmm... What should I do about dinner? Neither me or Asuka know how long this meeting is going to last... I guess I'll just see what happens."

_20 minutes later_

Lili's phone buzzed. Asuka had sent Lili a text, just as she said she would. "Got here ok, looks like this could last a long time since hardly anybody has shown up yet. If I'm not back by eight have dinner without me." Lili read the text message aloud. Lili sighed a sigh of disappointment.

_**Kazama family meeting, Japan**_

The meeting had finally gotten underway. "Welcome to this Kazama family meeting. As I am sure you are all aware, we will be discussing how we should behave around Jin Kazama. I am aware that there are reasons why we should let our anger out on him as well as be kind to him. Would anybody like to start?"

Everybody looked around the meeting room.

"Fine, I'll start." A man unknown to Asuka wanted to speak. "My name is Hayato Kazama. I believe that we should act kind towards Jin because not only is he a member of the family, but if we play our cards right then he may give us some money. I know what you're thinking, but a few of our family's small business' are struggling financially at the moment." Hayato sat down.

Asuka slammed her fist on the table, causing everybody to face their attention towards her.

"My name is Asuka Kazama and I believe that we should give Jin a piece of our minds! Jin has tainted the Kazama name and he should know what we really think about him! To hell with family, he does not stand up to what a Kazama should be! Fuck Jin Kazama!" Asuka violently sat back down.

The other attendees begun whispering to one another about what Asuka just said. Asuka's father spoke up.

"Asuka, I understand you're disgust for him but please try to understand that we could really use his money. Our dojo is struggling right now and I would love nothing more than some money right now." Asuka's father explained.

_**Asuka and Lili's flat, Osaka, Japan**_

Asuka had been gone for two hours now. Lili decided to only make dinner for herself since it was eight o'clock at night.

"Asuka... How much longer will you be? It feels so lonely here without you." Lili had felt lonely ever since Asuka left, they never went anywhere without each other.

Lili sat down at the table to eat her dinner, but she wasn't feeling hungry. She ate about one quarter of her dinner and threw the rest away.

"Why am I feeling like this? She's only been gone for a couple of hours, she'll be home soon."

_1 hour and 30 minutes later_

Lili just wanted today to end, so she decided to get an early night. Lili entered her and Asuka's bedroom and undressed. Lili laid down in bed and tried to go to sleep, but even that what prove difficult without Asuka. Lili went to embrace Asuka, just as she does every night, but she wasn't there.

"Asuka... Please return home soon."

_**Kazama family meeting, Japan**_

Asuka was constantly checking her phone for the time because she wanted this meeting to end as quickly as possible.

"Is that all? Ok, thank you for coming. See you at Heihachi's funeral." Asuka suddenly heard somebody signal the end of the meeting.

_"Finally... Now I can go home and take a bath."_

As everybody left to go home, people kept trying to speak with Asuka, however Asuka had no intention of speaking with anybody there and quickly made her way home.

_**Asuka and Lili's flat, Osaka, Japan**_

It took Asuka half an hour to get home because there was a lot of traffic for a reason unknown to Asuka. Asuka opened the bedroom door to find a sleeping Lili.

"Aww... I'll try not to wake her." Asuka told herself in a sweet voice.

Asuka entered the bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom, took her clothes off and got in the bathtub full of water.

"Ahh... I love taking a bubble bath." Asuka quietly told herself.

Lili woke up and found the bathroom light turned on through a small gap in the door. Lili, still very tired, got out of bed, undressed and put a towel around herself.

Lili walked into the bathroom.

"Room for one more?" Lili asked Asuka in a sweet voice.

Asuka looked at Lili and smiled. "Of course there is."

Asuka sat up and made room for Lili to sit behind her in the bathtub. Lili shyly looked away from Asuka. Asuka sighed and looked away from Lili, assuming Lili didn't want Asuka to watch her take her towel off. Asuka felt Lili get into the tub and embrace her in the waist.

"I really missed you today... I felt so lonely... Please don't leave me alone again." Lili said to Asuka in a cute, tired voice.

"I promise to never leave you alone again." Asuka assured Lili.

The two girls sat there in silence for fifteen minutes; Lili embraced Asuka and had her cheek against her back for the entire time.

"Lili, I'm going to bed now. You coming?" Asuka asked in a quiet voice.

Lili didn't answer.

"Lili?" Asuka looked at Lili and realised that she was asleep.

"Aww... Lili looks so cute when she sleeps. I wonder if she planned on falling asleep in the bath?" Asuka was speaking to herself.

Asuka slowly got out of the bath, trying not to make any sudden movements that could wake Lili. Without putting on any clothes or wrapping a towel around herself or Lili, Asuka picked Lili up in a bridal fashion and placed her in bed. Deciding that it was probably for the best, Asuka put on some underwear on herself and Lili before going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Lili." Asuka kissed Lili on the forehead and embraced the sleeping beauty, since Lili cannot embrace her.

_The next morning, 9 A.M._

Asuka slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. She woke to find Lili still in her embrace, which made her smile. Asuka is fully aware that it isn't normal for two friends to do things that herself and Lili do, such as embracing each other at night and sharing baths, but she doesn't care because herself and Lili have a different kind of friendship. They're not lovers, but they're not just friends either, they are inbetween the two.

Seeing as nothing important was happening in Asuka's world today, she decided to go back to sleep.

_Thirty minutes later_

Lili woke up feeling confused as to when she went to bed last night. Lili could feel Asuka embracing her and looked at her waist to confirm this. Lili blushed at the sight of Asuka's embrace, it was too nice to break out of. Lili turned around to face the sleeping Asuka and snuggled up to her. Lili's right leg was straight, her left leg was raised with her thigh horizontal and on top of Asuka's left thigh, her hands were touching Asuka's chest and her face was so close to Asuka's face that she could feel her breathe.

_"Why do I constantly feel the need to hold Asuka? Is it possible that... I'm in love with her?"_


	5. The Funeral

**AN: Hello! It's been a while since I've wrote anything, sorry for the wait! Unfortunately, I will be having more hiatuses because my exams are right around the corner! D:**

**Anyway, please enjoy chapter 5! I did quite a bit of research to help me write this chapter.**

"Asuka, you ready to go? The car's here." Lili informed Asuka.

"Almost! Just gotta... Hghhh..." Asuka rushed to get herself ready for the funeral. "Ok, let's go."

Lili and Asuka walked out of their apartment together. Since Lili wasn't related to Heihachi, she cannot sit in the same car as Asuka on the way there.

"See you there, Asuka."

"Yeah." The two girls kissed each other on the cheek and got into their respective cars. As Asuka sat down, someone caught her eye: Jin Kazama.

"Jin..." Asuka looked at Jin and acknowledged him.

"Yes?" Jin replied.

Asuka didn't feel at ease. The man she had been waiting to meet was sitting right next to her and talking to her. None of this felt real.

"We haven't been introduced. I'm Asuka Kazama." Asuka offered her hand.

Jin smiled and shook Asuka's hand. "Nice to meet you, Asuka."

_15 minutes later_

The car's pulled up outside. Everybody got out of their cars and mingled until the doors were open.

"Lili!" Asuka went over to Lili to tell her about what had just happened. "It's him!"

"Who?"

"Jin!"

"Well yeah... What did you expect?"

"I know but... I sat next to him in the car."

"Did you talk?" Lili was now slightly curious as to what had happened.

"We introduced ourselves but that's all. I'll give him a piece of my mind later."

It was then that the doors opened. Family members and guests walked inside the building. Asuka sat on the front row whilst Lili sat a few rows behind her.

Heihachi was there. Wearing a kimono, laying on dry ice. In a casket were his cherished items; in other words, his geta sandals and his martial arts uniform.

Jin walked up to Heihachi's dead body and moistened Heihachi's lips with water (a tradition in Japan).

_"Grandfather... How should I feel right now? For years, I've awaited your death, whether it be by my hand, Father's hand, or something else. I've waited for this moment for a long time, yet... I feel somewhat sad. You and Father are the only causes of my stress and anger, but... I wish you were still with us..."_

Heihachi's items are placed on an alter in preparation for the wake.

_Wake_

The guests, including Lili, gave family members condolence money. Asuka told Lili to give her condolence money to her so that they can keep the money for themselves (Asuka knew that nobody in the family needed any condolence money since nobody liked Heihachi).

The priest began chanting a section from the sutra, titled "The Heart Sutra":

"O Sariputra! Form does not differ from the void, and the void does not differ from the form. Form is the void, and the void is form. The same is true for feelings, conceptions, impulses and consciousness.

O Sariputra, the characteristics of the void is not created, not annihilated, not impure, not pure, not increasing, not decreasing.

Therefore, in the void there are no forms and no feelings, conceptions, impulses and no consciousness: there is no eye, ear, nose, tongue, body or mind; there is no form, sound, smell, taste, touch or idea; no eye elements, until we come to no elements of consciousness; no ignorance and also no ending of ignorance, until we come to no old age and death; and no ending of old age and death.

Also, there is no truth of suffering, of the cause of suffering, of the cessation of suffering or of the path. There is no wisdom, and there is no attainment whatsoever. Because there is nothing to be attained, a Bodhisattva relying on Prajnaparamita has no obstruction in his heart. Because there is no obstruction he has no fear, and he passes far beyond all confused imagination and reaches Ultimate Nirvana.

All Buddhas in the past, present and future have attained Supreme Enlightenment by relying on the Prajnaparamita. Therefore we know that the Prajnaparamita is the great magic Mantra, the great Mantra of illumination, it is the supreme Mantra, the unequalled Mantra which can truly wipe out all suffering without fail."

Whilst the priest was chanting, family members offer incense three times to the incense urn in front of Heihachi. The guests perform the same ritual at another location behind the family members' seats.

_Funeral_

Family and guests place flowers around Heihachi's head and shoulders. They then watched as the casket was sealed and sent to the crematorium.

"He's head... Once he has been cremated, we can say with confidence that the world is free of one of the worst men in history. It is best to cremate Heihachi, that way, he won't be coming back." Jin told Asuka without looking at her. Asuka walked away.

"Lili. Let's go." Asuka said.

"Sure." Lili followed Asuka as she got in a taxi.

Lili noticed that Asuka seemed to be deep in thought

"Asuka? What's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah... Jin just said something strange to me."

"Oh?"

"He seemed to think that Heihachi wasn't dead."

"He probably meant that Heihachi could have unknown powers, maybe similar to the Devil Gene, which could revive him."

"Probably."

_15 minutes later, at Lili and Asuka's apartment_

The two girls got changed into some casual clothes.

"Hey, want to watch some TV?" Lili asked.

"Yeah, okay."

The two watched TV and lounged around for a few hours. It wasn't until around 7pm that they started feeling hungry.

_7pm_

"Want something to eat, Asuka?"

"Yeah. Let's order something."

Lili looked through the various leaflets that they had collected.

"What about this place? It looks go-"

Lili looked at Asuka. She had her head rested in Lili's lap. She was asleep, probably exhaustion. Lili smiled at the sight and stroked Asuka's hair.

"I love you, Asuka."


End file.
